Emmeryn
Emmeryn (known as Emelina in Japan) is a beautiful goddess who descended from the heavens. Her love and kindness exceeds that of any mere mortal's. It's really hard to believe she's related to bloodthirsty Chrom and the unholy Lissa. Without her benevolent leadership, Ylisse would fall into chaos! She has the Mark of the Exalt right on her forehead. Personality Emmeryn is a sweet and gentle soul. You could say she is a down to earth person. When her mad father died and left her in charge of Ylisse before she was even ten, she inherited a mess. Her father's war left both the people of Plegia and Ylisse very angry at her. One villager once even hurled a rock at her. A scar of which she is still said to have. However, she not once resented anyone for it. As if she would drop to that level! However, after Gangrel captured her and threatened to kill her if Chrom did not hand over the Fire Emblem, she decided that she would not be held hostage over the important artifact, and then jumped to her death..... Gangrel sure made Emmeryn fall for him. But somehow, she survived. But she became brain damaged, losing her memory and speaking in fragmented sentences. She hit rock bottom. However, Chrom and pals find her, and she is able to fight. Although she will only regain her memories if she dies in Classic Mode. Recruitment If she survives Paralogue 20, she will hop onto the Defeat Grima bandwagon. As a Unit For all intents and purposes, she is just Lissa with higher stat modifiers and starts off with Magic +2 and Focus despite not having access to Mage. Because she joins so late and has no children other than Morgan, she is often overlooked. Significance on the Fire Emblem: Awakening board As a significant story character, she is often brought up in discussions on the game's story. However, one day, a new dynamic was added to all discussions involving Emmeryn..... Gold_Vanguard created a topic titled "Emmeryn is a lovely lady." In the post its self, he said "I could fall head over heels for her." ]] It was a topic that was enjoyed by many a sick bastard. However, one horrible creature loved it more than the others: Endgame. He loved the puns so much that he will go into any topic relating to Emm and make "falling" puns about her. There is no stopping him. He loves the puns. He loves them lots. He tries nowadays to steal Vanguard's credit. Trivia * Emmeryn is one of the few characters to appear in the game's cinematics. * Her robe's collar has the roman numerals of the numbers 1 through 10. * When reclassed as Troubadour as part of a Spotpass team, she will have Lissa's map sprite. * Her birthday is two days away from Christmas. Two days of presents in the same week. Lucky girl. External Links Emmeryn's Leap of Faith Gold_Vanguard's topic that started it all. Category:Characters Category:Royalty